For a conventional paper shredder, protection for its mechanical components such as gears, cutter and motor is impossible in case that overload occurs. In other words, when an excessive quantity of papers are loaded into the shredder, machine malfunctions such as machine jamming, gear slipping may occur due to over-thickness of papers. In worse cases, the motor will get problematic, for example the motor may be burned.